Poke Christmas
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: One-shot. Christmas is the perfect time for feeling to bloom don't you think? Pls review.


**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas in a town near a lake.

It was here that our three heroes decided to take a break.

Ash is a trainer who wants to be the best.

Dawn is a coordinator who participates in contests.

Brock is a breeder who chases every girl he could see.

He'd usually be stopped by Croagunk who jabs him in the knee.

They entered the town which was full of Christmas cheer.

They had rented a small cottage so they'll spend the night here.

They entered the town square and there they could see

A large, bright, Volbeat-lit Christmas tree.

"Hey guys," Brock said. "What would you like to do?"

Dawn said: "I'm checking out the lake. I heard there's a good view."

Brock said: "Then you better have a good time then.

I'm checking out the towns train. It's called the Sven."

"There's something I have to do." Ash said quietly. "C'mon Pikachu."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked away from the two.

"What's wrong with him?" Brock asked with a face that was stern.

Dawn's face on the other hand was full of concern.

Dawn left for the lake and Brock for the train site.

They had agreed to go back to their cottage at midnight.

In the shopping district with light flashing red whit and blue,

Ash turned to his Pokemon and said: "Oh, Pikachu what'll I do?"

"I want to give Dawn a gift she'll remember."

"And then I could say how I feel about her."

"My love for Dawn is forever and true

And sometimes I wish she had feelings for me too."

"She's funny and kind and has beauty beyond compare.

When I see her smile, I can't help but stare."

"Her soft blue hair is ever so fine.

And when I see her hands, I want to hold them in mine."

"She absolutely perfect like a gift from above.

How could I say to her that she's the one I love?"

At this point Pikachu pointed at something in a store.

Ash turned and saw what he was looking for.

It was a beautiful ring colored metallic blue

And on it, in white, were the words "I love you".

Ash's eyes sparkled. His smile was wide.

He took out some cash and went on inside.

At the lake meanwhile, Dawn sighed and then said:

"There're so many things that are going on in my head."

In her mind she saw Ash's face, causing her to blush.

"I know it's more than just a simple crush."

"I love Ash so much but sometimes he's thick!

But even if that's the case, he's my dense brick."

"When I'm in a contest," thought Dawn.

"And I see him in the crowd cheering me on,"

"My heart swells up and I give him a grin

And, full of confidence, I know I'm sure to win."

"He's charming and brave and always at my side

But how could I tell him these feelings inside?"

A loud bell peals and eventually ends.

"Christmas already." Thought Dawn and she went back to her friends.

Dawn stood waiting; her friends would be arriving soon.

They did and, after greeting each other, went into their room.

Brock had bought some food on his way back.

Ash meanwhile kept the ring in his backpack.

They took out their Pokemon and last but not the least

They looked at the food before them and began to feast.

After half an hour the feast finally ended.

Yawning and stretching, they decided to go to bed.

"Dawn," Ash said. His heart was beating strong.

"Can I talk to you outside? I swear I won't belong."

Dawn agreed and went out. Ash followed after a bit.

During this time, he slipped something in his pocket.

Outside, the snow formed a small layer on the ground.

Here, Ash and Dawn stared at each other neither one making a sound.

Dawn felt nervous; her feet started to shift.

Ash took a deep breath, said: "Merry Christmas Dawn." And then pulled out his gift.

Dawn was surprised. She started blushing.

She took the small box, opened it and saw the ring.

She saw the words as she put the ring on.

Ash said: "There's something I want to tell you Dawn."

"Those words are right. I really truly love you-"

But Dawn suddenly hugged him and said: "I love you too."

He hugged her back. Their hearts were full of bliss.

They gazed into each others eyes and began to kiss.

With their lips locked, they knew that never

Would they be alone because they have each other.

It was then that the two realized as the snow began to fall

That to love and be loved was the greatest gift of all.


End file.
